


Legends of Hyrule

by BeebThatScreams



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fake Link, Gen, Hylia is a bitch, Major Original Character(s), Stan Ganondad for a wholesome time, Trigger Warning for abuse mentions, Yiga Clan - Freeform, after botw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeebThatScreams/pseuds/BeebThatScreams
Summary: The world falls into a state of peace in the centuries following the defeat of the calamity.But evil is brewing where it never has before, and painful things happen to mortals whe gods become bored.
Kudos: 1





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter but I wanted it to be a bit of a teaser while I write out a few chapters in advance.

It’s been three hundred years since the defeat of the calamity. Undoubtedly the world has changed, nothing catastrophic has threatened the kingdom of Hyrule that nature didn’t produce. Champions are still chosen to protect and represent their people, but with little more of a threat than common monsters, they’re nothing but honored diplomats.

Where many unseen changes lie is deep within the Gerudo Highlands among the Yiga. With no more Ganon to worship and the death of their master happening so close together, a power struggle began. Who was to lead with no biological heir? The strongest, the smartest? What was their purpose? They couldn’t and wouldn’t abandon their culture. Slowly and painfully things warped into a working society. What little crops could be grown in the harsh winds and shallow earth above the rock, sprang up in small farms. The colorful stone harvested carving deeper into the mountains for their expanding numbers was traded by disguised members. For the first time the Yiga clan was a society, with craftsmen, farmers, and other workers among the scouts and warriors.

In the cold highland night a young woman carries a basket of wild vault fruit towards the low entrance to the town of the Yiga. Wind loudly whistles through the gaps in the stone and around the curved walls, the fabric mask on the welcoming frog statues flipping around wildly. Sand falls on her head through the hole above her, it’s usually a small trickle but as a large plume of sand starts to fall she quickly moves to the side.

A loud thud echoes in the cave-like entrance and a cloud of sand gets unsettled up into the air. As the dust settles back to the ground a large figure half buried in the sand comes into view. If it weren’t for the obvious fleshy hand visible she’d have thought a goron nearly fell on her by the sheer size of the man.

Face down with a hooded cloak it was hard to tell if he was even alive.. she couldn’t just leave a body on the edge of town if he was dead she’d have to tell someone. So carefully she hooked her hand up under the hood feeling for the pulse of his neck while bright red hair spilled out of the hood.

The second she felt a heartbeat her wrist was grabbed with impossible strength.

The man slowly stood to his full height towering over the girl, with his arm only raised even with his chest his grip on her wrists forced her on her toes so she wouldn’t hang. The only thing visible as she looked up through the darkness of the cloak was the yellow eyes of a beast.

The Yellow Eyes of Ganon.


	2. Some Hospitality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mostly impulse decision leads to safety for the night.

She was quickly dropped, stumbling as her feet hit the sand as Ganon slowly turned and moved quietly further into the entrance to the town.

“Hey where are you going!” The girl quickly gathered up her fruit basket again and ran after him, catching up quickly.

He didn’t spare her a glance as he moved ahead. The weight he held as he walked was clear and even a man of that size couldn’t fall like that and be unharmed. He seemed harmed even before he fell.

“You’re a male Gerudo aren’t you!” She walks beside him struggling with the large basket.

He doesn’t answer but it really isn’t a question. What else would he be?

“You really are Ganon aren’t you?! They said the calamity dying killed you for good but we all knew it couldn’t be true! We knew you’d come back-“

“That’s not my name.” His voice isn’t loud but it echoes through the entrance.

“But if you’re a male Gerudo it doesn’t matter. Why would you be coming into Yiga village if you weren’t Ganon huh?” She says too brightly for this situation. Any Hylian in their right mind should be terrified, though few Yiga could be considered of sound mind.

He glares down at her and stops before entering the large carved stone archway. “I’ll be safe here..”

“Of course. As long as you don’t try and pull any more of that ‘I’m not Ganon’ shit.” She hums.

“A young lady shouldn’t be speaking like that.”

“I’m fourteen!”

“My apologies, a young girl.” He leaves into the town without her as she fumes for a split second at being made to feel childish.

Little by little everyone starts to look at him. It isn’t hard to notice a figure looming over the crowd by at least a foot and a half. He keeps his eyes forward as best as he can trying not to meet anyone’s eyes. A glance behind him proves the girl from before was either lost in the crowd or simply no longer following him. After many fell silent from seeing him whispers and chatter started back up with the glances at him.

He walks into an inn ducking through the door and pays for a room trying his best to speak as little as possible before he can just close himself into the room to sleep. Taking off his cloak and tossing it in the corner he sits on the floor, back against the wall, head in his hands. It feels fundamentally wrong to come here for protection because they’ll see him as Ganon while he hopes to prove he isn’t another incarnation of that beast back home. This could send the Yiga back into their old ways if he isn’t careful.. and tensions between them and the Gerudo are already high and have been since the end of the calamity.

It’s about an hour when there’s a knock on the door. “Sir are you in there?”

He snaps out of his tired trance taking his head out of his hands and looking to the door. For some reason he couldn’t bring himself to speak back to the voice.

“Come out my friend the night is young and we’re no people to let guests hide away! The Master wishes to meet you. We've never seen a traveler of… your kind” the voice asks and he can tell he’s trying to talk around asking if he’s who they undoubtedly think.

He gets up and dust himself off, there’s no reason for him to not accept the hospitality at this point. He comes to the door and opens it looking down to meet the eyes of the man. “He wants to meet me now?”

“Ah yes of course! There’s food being prepared for the Master and his family and he wishes to speak to you as soon as possible. Come with me.” He waves for him to follow him as he begins to lead him down the hallway.

He hesitantly follows him out of the inn and through the slowly emptying streets. To a large home carved into the stone of the mountain unlike many of the newer brick buildings.

The home was lit by warm torch light and he was brought to a large table covered in different dishes to take from surrounded by who he could only assume was the Master and his family. Maybe a few higher ups as well.

“Ah the man of the hour! You would not believe how quickly word of you spread to my ears. Unusual to see a man like you.” The Master says and stops eating.

He looks like just the kind of man you’d expect, plump with dark hair and light eyes that appeared to have nothing but self serving nature behind them. Though his dislike for the Yiga’s old culture may be clouding some of his judgement.

“Please take a seat I can see you’re nervous there’s no need.” The Master continues. “What’s your name, stranger.”

He sits down and thanks that he had the decency to ask. “My name is Nakoa, I came to seek refuge from the Hyrulian army..”

“A male Gerudo, let me guess the second they knew you existed they sent out a warrant for arrest and your people won’t raise a finger to protect you.” The master took a long drink after he spoke.

“Accurate guess..”

“I’m sorry to tell you but there isn’t much we can do to protect you. If they come knocking we’re in no place to resist against a military-”

“I’m not asking you to. I just need a couple of days- no, just tonight. I’ll be on my way.” Nakoa says quickly. It was the plan to keep moving and he didn’t have a time frame.. but god he just needed one place to sleep that was safe. He was nearly killed today and he wasn’t going to try his luck.

  
  


“Well, you might as well stay here for the night instead of an inn. Consider yourself a very… important rarity to our people.”

Finally one of the other’s at the table spoke. “Speaking of rarity, where's that girl of yours Master? She’s usually one of the servants bringing out dinner.”

What he could only assume was the masters wife huffed. “She isn’t  _ ours, she _ works for us. And her whereabouts are none of your concern.”

“Well sure it is, half of the scouts I’m training are waiting to marry the golden haired flower of the town. It’s a special kind of blessing to have hair and eyes like hers. The hylians say it comes from the goddess blessing children to look like her.”

“Tell your little scouts they best keep their wedding plans on hold she’s too young and too good of a worker to get married now!”

Nakoa awkwardly ate the food he was offered looking down at the table while more of the people around it joined in the argument more than anything just to bring it to an end. A girl with blonde hair being rare and not present… would make sense if it was that same blonde haired girl with the fruit basket as before.


End file.
